<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Boobs or Butts?" by emptykitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368593">"Boobs or Butts?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptykitkat/pseuds/emptykitkat'>emptykitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Dream Sex, Imagination, Isabela is mentioned but she's not actually in it, Kinda, Look It's Complicated, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptykitkat/pseuds/emptykitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris would never consider himself an indecisive man, but picking his favorite part of Sebastian's body wasn't easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Sebastian Vael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Boobs or Butts?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started off as a joke fanfic that I wrote a while back but then I tried to continue it and it kinda got away from me. I blame Sebastian for being far too sexy for his own good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Boobs or butts?”</em>
</p>
<p>The question was pretty simple and Fenris knew Isabela only asked it to tease him. Not that they had told Isabela, or anyone at all. Their relationship was very private, because neither of them saw much reason to be too public about what happened behind closed doors. But still, somehow Isabela heard about it and was determined to tease and question so she could sate her curiosity. She usually meant well, and would stop if Fenris was uncomfortable, but Fenris just wasn’t used to her stange brand of friendship that involved casual conversations about sex. It was probably a pirate thing that he’d never quite understand.</p>
<p>Besides, Fenris and Sebastian hadn’t actually slept together yet. They’d talked about it, but nothing had happened yet, so there wasn’t even anything that interesting for Fenris to tell her if he wanted to. Still, her question stuck in his head even after their conversation when he was alone in his mansion. Fenris couldn’t imagine why he was still thinking about it, because it wasn’t like it should even matter- Fenris was dating a man who doesn’t even have breasts.</p>
<p>But Sebastian did have a nice chest... Fenris remembered the time he accidentally woke Sebastian up and saw him disheveled in a low cut shirt he hadn’t bothered lacing. His neck was so open and the defined edge of his collarbone was mesmerizing. The lines of his chest, barely more than a suggestion that Fenris could see at the edges of the fabric, made Fenris’ fingers itch to tear at the cloth and explore the body underneath it.</p>
<p>The first time Fenris saw Sebastian without a shirt he felt faint. Sebastian had perfectly bronze skin and even though the parts covered by his armor were slightly lighter, it was well blended and hardly noticeable over how intensely beautiful Sebastian was. Fenris remembered being surprised at how pink Sebastian’s nipples were, he could only picture how they would look when Sebastian was flushed all the way down to his chest.</p>
<p>His chest was defined and muscled, but soft too, slender and flexible rather than bulging with rippling muscles. He undoubtedly had the body of a rogue, even if it was ordinarily underneath all that armor. Fenris wanted to feel the hot skin under his hands and to run a finger, or perhaps his tongue, over every line. He wanted to feel Sebastian against him, to be held close, to smother himself in the embrace. Sebastian’s chest would be firm, but not unyielding, with soft skin Fenris would feel on the side of his face when he nestled against him in bed and they fell asleep.</p>
<p>He was not nearly as hairy as Varric but he did have sparse auburn trails of hairs that Fenris marveled at. Elves didn’t grow body hair like humans and Fenris found it mildly disappointing. Not that he cared too much about it on his own body, but because it was different Fenris found it intriguing. And just like the rest of Sebastian, it seemed so well kept, Fenris amused himself with the thought of Sebastian combing the hair on his chest. Then lower. Following a particular trail down into his trousers. Then Fenris’s fantasy abandoned the comb and replaced it with his own hand.</p>
<p>But then again, Sebastian’s beautiful chest was so often and unfairly covered by his armor, and his backside was much easier to watch.</p>
<p>Watching Sebastian walk was a sweet torture. The way his hips swayed and his pants pulled tight on every stride. It was enough to drive a man crazy and it made Fenris want to reach out and touch him, cup his hand around Sebastian’s butt. Maybe he’d squeeze and it would be as firm and well toned as it looked. Maybe Sebastian would like it, maybe Fenris would slip his hand under the fabric and feel the softness of his skin.</p>
<p>The things Fenris would do if Sebastian were to drop his pants. Or if he didn’t and Fenris were just to keep a hand against the soft flesh. Perhaps he’d explore until his fingers found Sebastian’s entrance and then he’d ghost his fingers around the rim until Sebastian was squirming for more and weak in the knees. Then he’d slip his fingers into Sebastian, teasing him until he found Sebastian’s sweet spot.</p>
<p>Fenris took just a brief moment to wonder if Sebastian had been touched like that before. He probably had, but it would have been so long, he would be so, so sensitive. He’d cry sweet tears of stimulation and finish on command without Fenris ever laying a finger on his member.</p>
<p>Or maybe Sebastian, still fully clothed but without his armor, would allow Fenris to bend him over a table and grind against him. Sebastian’s pants would cling tightly to him and Fenris would be able to feel his own erections, hard and still trapped in his own pants, rubbing against the sweet valley between Sebastian’s cheeks.</p>
<p>If only Fenris could catch a glimpse of Sebastian’s naked backside, see where his thighs met his butt, see how the flesh of his perky round butt would jiggle when Fenris smacked it. Would he immediately leave a red handprint behind of the skin, or would he need to try a bit harder?</p>
<p>How would it feel to be bent over Sebastian, seated deep inside Sebastian’s ass, hot, wet with oil and tight around him. Then as Sebastian came underneath him, he would call out Fenris’ name like a prayer, like it was all he knew, and he’d clench around Fenris in pure ecstasy. Oh, he’d be so tight, Fenris could practically feel the drag of Sebastian’s tight hole around him as he imagined thrusting in and out of his gorgeous lover.</p>
<p>Then Fenris would slow down a little, giving Sebastian a short break to try and collect himself. Not that Fenris would make it easy, he’d lean down to kiss and nip at Sebastian’s neck, teasing those pink nipples and running his fingers along every delicious curve and contour of Sebastian’s body.</p>
<p>His touch would bring Sebastian back to hardness, even though it shouldn’t even be possible so soon after his last orgasm. But Sebastian’s body was greedy and his sweet spots were so easy to find and exploit. When Seabstian was hard, Fenris would speed up again, taking Sebastian hard and fast.</p>
<p>The lyrium in his skin would throb and pulse, and Sebastian would moan as Fenris grew inside of him. But Sebastian would love it, he would want nothing more than to be filled to brim and quaking around a thick cock stuffed deep inside of him, hitting all the right spots. When Fenris finally came inside him Sebastian would cry out as he reached another climax, unable to resist the sweet pleasure of Fenris’ hot seed being released deep inside him.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s hole would be dripping with cum as Fenris pulled out, and it would slide down the thigh of his smooth, long leg. There would be fingerprint marks on his hips and ass from where Fenris had held him. He would be glistening with sweat, panting for air with a blissful expression.</p>
<p>Fenris could only imagine it, but he was certain that such a sight must be sacrilege, because there was no way The Maker could compete with such perfection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already straining in his pants, Fenris could no longer remember what he was thinking about before. All he knew was that he had to wait a moment before getting up, and then go find Sebastian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so technically dragon age never mentions any magical lyrium dick growth, but he does have an ability called spirit pulse so like… maybe. And as it would turn out, Fenris is an ass man. Too bad he forgot the question.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>